Tryouts
'''Tryouts '''is the second episode of season one of Kingsley Heights and the second episode overall. It aired on June 11, 2012. Plot The episode opens in Mr. Griffiths' English class. He is boasting about his debate team, and how he expects everyone to sign up. The camera pans across his students, who are all unimpressed and bored, until finally, the bell cuts him off. The class hurries out, into a hallway where posters are all over the walls, and students are crowded around sign up sheets. Savannah and Charlotte ask Leah and Queen if they want to sign up for dance and choir with them. They both say no, and Leah starts heading towards the cheerleading sign up sheet. Leah and Jocelyn both reach for the pen at the same time and both apologise, before telling the other one to go first. They start talking about their previous cheerleading experience and getting to know each other, before another girl, Amanda, arrives. She tells the girls that they're going to have a tough time trying to get onto the squad with people like her to compete with, and Jocelyn and Leah ignore her, and walk off. Leah sees Damien, who is signing up for basketball and tells him that he should tryout for baseball with her. The scene cuts to Queen and Katherine, who are both signing up for the debating team. Katherine makes a snide comment about how debating might be too civilised for someone who doesn't mind having salad dressing on their clothes. Queen retaliates, and the girls start arguing again, until Queen sees Leah, pointing to her watch, and leaves to talk to Leah. Leah asks Queen if she'll come over to her house that afternoon, and Queen says she will. Ashley, Brittany and Layla are signing up for choir, when Savannah and Charlotte arrive. They start socialising, when Heath interrupts, asking them if they can move so he can sign up. Layla starts flirting with Heath, and he starts acting awkwardly, before Layla laughs at him and tells him that she was just joking, and pointing out that she's way out of his league. A disappointed Heath says that he knew she was joking and leaves. Charlotte says that it was a mean thing to do, and Layla tells her to loosen up. The scene cuts to the Carson house, where Leah is reading out a cheer she wrote over and over, while Queen is laying on her stomach on Leah's bed, writing out a practice debate. The phone rings, and Leah runs out to answer it, while Queen wanders off to get a glass of water. While in the kitchen, she meets Toby, who startles her. She introduces herself, saying she's sorry they didn't get much of a chance to talk in the car ride home. They start talking and getting to know each other before Leah starts calling out for her. The next day, we see a montage of the students trying out for certain clubs. A starting pistol is fired and Anthony, Andrew and several other students start running. In the middle of the sports field, Leah, Jocelyn, Gianna, Amanda and the other cheerleaders are going over their routine. Alice arrives, late, and apologises, saying she thought she had dance first. The coach tells her to pick up some pom poms and try and catch on. Amanda spitefully wishes her good luck, saying that she'll probably need it. The scene cuts to choir, where the students are rehearsing scales. Charlotte is trying to keep an eye on Layla and Heath after what happened, while also trying to focus on her singing. Their instructor tells them to start over, and tells Charlotte to move, after seeing how distracted she was. The scene cuts to the drama room, where Gale and Courtney are reading out lines. They end their scene, and then get sent out of the room. They give each other a few compliments on their acting, before leaving together to go get lunch. Then we see Katherine making her way to debating, reading over her practice speech. She bumps into Andrew, who she immediately takes a liking to. She introduces herself and gives him her number, telling him to call her later. There is a cut to Katherine and Queen's debate and they are debating over whether cats or dogs are better. Queen starts talking about how cats are more hygienic, as they clean themselves regularly, and Katherine quips that Queen could learn something from the cats. Queen returns with another insult until Mr Griffiths tells them to stop. He ends their debate and has them sit down and spectate. Back on the sports oval, Leah and Brianna are dressed up for baseball, but the coach tells her that there is no girls' team, as not enough people signed up. Leah asks if she can join the boys' team, but the coach tells her it's not likely. Luke, Toby and some other boys are standing around their coach, with their hockey uniforms and sticks. The coach tells them that Luke made the team, but Toby didn't. Luke goes to shake hands with Toby, but Toby smacks his hand away. He storms off angrily to the carpark, where he finds the coaches car, and starts smashing the windows with his hockey stick. Cast Main *Ellen York as Leah Carson *Hartley Nash as Courtney James *Jasmine Lengies as Alice Mitchell *Marco Jones as Heath Colton *Cameron Kirke as Luke Wright *Kaelyn Stone as Queen Nirvana *Claire Lockhart as Jocelyn Gilbert *Jeremy Grande as Andrew Richards *Kevin Zuchim as Damien Kale Recurring *Alexander Rodriguez as Anthony Delgado *Lisa D'Angelo as Amanda Heffley *Talia Somerset as Charlotte Chase *Kristina Ryan as Layla El *Nina Holt as Brianna Cambridge *Kyle Ashen as Toby Carson *Marie Hartford as Katherine Marano *Amelia Parker as Savannah Davis *David Burnham as Mr. Griffiths *Bonnie Lockwood as Brittany Abrams *Elizabeth Forbes as Ashley Channing *Ana Marin as Gianna Harlow Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Content